1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel of a home appliance, and more particularly, to a control panel assembly having an improved structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, on a front surface of an electric home appliance such as a washing machine, a control panel is provided for controlling the home appliance. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view showing a conventional washing machine and FIG. 2 illustrates a front view showing the control panel.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a control panel 2 is provided in an upper front part of a main body 1 of the washing machine for a user to control the washing machine. In this case, a drum is rotatably provided therein for receiving laundries. The drum receives driving force of the motor to rotate. At this time, washing is performed by a fraction between a water current and laundries, and a chemical action of a detergent.
Meanwhile, the control panel includes a display for displaying operating states of various kinds of buttons and the home appliance. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the control panel 2 includes a plurality of holes 2a through which the buttons 30 pass, and a power button 35, an operation button 33, a selecting button 31 are inserted into each of the plurality of holes 2a. In the rear of the control panel 2, a circuit board is provided, and switches are provided at locations corresponding to each of the buttons 30 for controlling operation of the washing machine. Accordingly, the switch located in the rear of the button is pressed when the user presses the button 30. When the switch is pressed, a signal is sent to a micom (not shown) and an operation state of the washing machine is controlled by the micom.
However, the control panel above mentioned has problems as follows. The control panel is hard to be distinguished by a naked eye at night, thus the user needs to use a separate lighting apparatus for preventing the washing machine from malfunctioning caused by the user mistakenly pressing the button. In addition, it is difficult for the user to know the operation state of the washing machine at night.